


Бойся дары приносящих

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [5]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Control Issues, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gift Giving, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, No Sex, Pre-Canon, Submissive Character, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Широко известная практика: делать подарки в надежде на будущую благосклонность.
Relationships: Federico da Montefeltro/Girolamo Riario
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Kudos: 6





	Бойся дары приносящих

Посылку привозит незнакомый хмурый мужик. Кудлатый, с проседью и тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья, похожий на матерого полудикого пса, которого обходят стороной, даже если он сидит на толстой цепи. Такие бросаются молча, рвут быстро и признают только одного хозяина.

Поэтому Федерико даже не пытается задавать вопросы. Разворачивает свиток с пометкой «лично в руки» и жестом велит заносить. Письмо без подписи, с затейливым росчерком в конце, в завитушках которого угадывается раскидистое дерево. Федерико вглядывается в беглый почерк опытного крючкотвора и мимолётно удивляется, что фразы просты и понятны, а не закручены, как речи учёных правоведов. «До рассвета он полностью ваш».

Любопытство томится внутри, ёрзает за грудиной, топчется по горлу, как норовистый жеребец, который мечтает сорваться в вольный галоп. Но железные удила, крепкая узда и твёрдая рука удерживают на месте, пока слуги не втаскивают в палатку ящик. Обычный деревянный короб, небрежно сколоченный, едва оструганный, крышку держат загнутые гвозди. В таких возят на продажу посуду или кувшины с ценным маслом. Аккуратно перевязанными, заботливо переложенными соломой, обмотанными тряпками.

Сторож привычно выдёргивает гвозди, отодвигает крышку и отступает к выходу, не дожидаясь реакции получателя. Через секунду Федерико за это благодарен. Потому что кому нужны свидетели того, как опытный кондотьер, взрослый мужчина, воин и правитель, чуть ли не взвизгивает от изумления, осеняя себя крестными знамениями и проклятиями одновременно.

Потому что в ящике, уложенный на солому, связанный грубой верёвкой, обмотанный алой лентой, лежит мальчишка. Скорчившийся, как младенец в утробе, совершенно голый, если не считать повязки на глазах, и бледный, как мраморная статуя. Если бы не заполошное дыхание, Федерико и правда принял бы его за каменную аллегорию, за сломанную куклу, за марионетку с обрезанными ниточками, забытую в сундуке.

— Где я? — почти неслышно сипит мальчишка. Облизывает потрескавшиеся губы и пробует ещё раз: — Кто здесь?

— У меня в палатке, — машинально отвечает Федерико, доставая кинжал из ножен и примериваясь к путам на запястьях «подарочка». Не слышит ответа и только сейчас замечает, что уши мальчишки залеплены воском.

Слепой, глухой, связанный. Абсолютно беспомощный. Не знающий где он. Полностью во власти Федерико. От внезапного осознания голова кругом идёт. Столько власти, пусть и непрошенной, столько возможностей, пусть и не озвученных. И всё это щедро приправлено секретностью, анонимностью и отсутствием ограничений.

Он снова смотрит в сопроводительную записку: «Пожалуйста, не трогайте глаза и уши. В прочем делайте, что хотите, лишь бы остался живым и, по возможности, целым.» То есть, его можно трогать, бить, обжигать, резать, ломать, а он даже не будет знать, кто с ним это делает. Такая вседозволенность вливает в сердце яд соблазна, густой, чёрный, горячий, пряный, как турецкий кофе.

Федерико хватается за нательный крест и просит у Господа силы. Он цивилизованный человек, верный муж, набожный христианин, просвещённый гуманист. Перед ним ровесник его сына, юный, невиновный, напуганный. Федерико должен помочь ему, развязать, обогреть, укутать одеялом, успокоить и утешить. Но у него дрожат пальцы от желания прикоснуться к нежной коже, а в уши змеиным шорохом вползают губительные доводы.

Да, он ровесник сыну, но ведь Антонио уже давно не ребёнок. Да, ты женат, но молодой супруге и пятнадцати нет, а без ласки мужская сила захиреть может. Да есть шлюхи и маркитантки, но как же брезгливость и дурные болезни? А тут, посмотри, прямо перед тобой, свеженький, чистенький, ну и что, что мальчик. Подарок судьбы буквально, ещё и ленточкой перевязан! И он лежит тихий, покорный, не сопротивляется, хотя наверняка прекрасно знает, что его ждёт! Ты посмотри, как кусает губы, послушай, как шумно дышит, приглядись, как стискивает бедра, потрогай, как торчат соски. Разверни его, как долгожданный подарок, ощупай, как драгоценный бархат, попробуй на вкус, на запах, на прочность…

Федерико поправляет завязки штанов и откладывает кинжал. Опускается на колени, склоняется над мальчишкой, обжигая дыханием озябшее плечо, и смотрит, как бегут по коже невидимые нервные мурашки, поднимая дыбом волоски на загривке.

— Я буду звать тебя Тино, — сам себе говорит Федерико. — Подарок мой, Донато, Донатино…

Тино его не слышит. Он очень старается оставаться неподвижным и спокойным, но мелкий озноб уже превращается в крупную дрожь. Он беспокойно шевелит головой, по привычке пытаясь увидеть или услышать что-то, раздувает ноздри, елозит щекой по соломе. Но Федерико умеет сидеть неподвижно, так, чтобы ни одна веточка не шевельнулась, чтобы ни одна травинка не колыхнулась. Он наблюдает, как Тино нервничает, не находя никаких точек опоры, не видя и не слыша ничего, теряясь в мутных водах неизвестности. Как его воображение прокручивает в голове сценарии. Как Тино мечется от смирения к истерии, от надежды к страху. И только когда он начинает беззвучно поскуливать, Федерико кладёт ладонь ему на бедро.

Тино содрогается всем телом, как вытащенная из воды рыба. Бьётся о стенки ящика головой, коленями, скрещёнными за спиной кулаками. Закусывает губу, желая сдержать вопль. И восторг, испытанный от чужого ужаса, пугает самого Федерико почти до крика. Он молча просит у Господа отпущения греха, потому что понимает, что не удержится. Никто и никогда так бурно не отзывался на его единственное прикосновение.

Федерико внимательно осматривает хлипкие доски ящика. Да, тут не понадобится топор или меч. Хватает пары пинков, чтобы выбить стенку, а потом выломать вторую голыми руками. И упаковка разваливается занозистыми лепестками, оставляя Тино на куче соломы, как сердцевину, как сокровище, как жемчужину на перламутровой створке. Таким же прекрасным, хрупким и потерянным.

Разумеется, он пугается грохота. Вжимает голову в плечи, пытается замереть, сжаться в клубочек, не понимая, что, подтягивая колени к груди, только сильнее выставляет на обозрение промежность. Святой Себастьян, думает Федерико, невольно опуская туда взгляд, разве можно было обнажить его ещё сильнее? Сделать ещё более беззащитным? Но вот перед его глазом гладкая кожа, ни следа волос, положенных каждому мужчине. И тонкие красные царапины безмолвно кричат о том, что Тино обрили насильно. И больше всего на свете сейчас Федерико хочется прижаться к ним губами, жёстко пройтись языком, сдирая едва подсохшую корочку.

Он шумно сглатывает, садится на пятки, и зачарованно тянется проверить так ли гладка нежная кожа на ощупь, как и на вид. Но его пальцы слишком огрубели от меча, чтобы что-то почувствовать. Федерико кладёт ладонь на шею, спускается по хребту, пересчитывая позвонки, почёсывает кошачье место между лопатками, и Тино едва заметно выгибается, подставляясь под ласку. Федерико ведёт руки ниже, ощупывает тазовую косточку, собирает ягодицу в горсть, сжимает, впиваясь ногтями. Смотрит, как слегка пружинит отпущенная плоть, как наливаются краснотой полулунные следы, как расправляется смятая кожа.

Тино стискивает в пальцах соломинки, как утопающий цепляется за плот — свою единственную постоянную величину в бурном и опасном море. Федерико прижимает ладонь ему ко рту и чуть не охает от того, с какой радостной готовностью Тино цепляется губами и царапает зубами кожу. Будто Федерико нужен ему сильнее чем воздух, будто он его щит против отчаяния, будто лишить его прикосновения всё равно что крыло ангелу оторвать.

Федерико похлопывает его по щеке, потом шлёпает по заду, нажимает сильнее, поводит ладонью, будто натирает бледную кожу цветом. Тино и правда заливается смущённым румянцем, отворачивая лицо, — хотя казалось, чего уж теперь смущаться? У него трогательно розовеют уши, загривок наливается кирпичной краснотой, а зад становится рассветно-розовым. «Не был бы бритым, сказал бы что персик!» — Федерико усмехается собственной шутке и слегка промахивается, попадая ребром ладони как раз в расселину между ягодицами. Там мокро, но не липко, как от пота, а скользко, как от масла. Он подносит руку к лицу и принюхивается: и правда, пахнет оливками. Кто-то очень старался угодить подарком: привезли лично, перевязали ленточкой. Упаковали, как ветчину, сбрызнули душистым маслом— разве что веточки петрушки во рту не хватает! Деликатес, готовый к употреблению.

И кто бы смог отказаться? Ведь судя по немой готовности мальчишка не первый раз служит средством ублажения чужих фантазий. Вон как он расслабляется от прикосновений, будто они ему знакомы и привычны.

Федерико разрезает путы на лодыжках, опрокидывает Тино на спину, будто разворачивает ёжика, разводит в стороны острые коленки. Наваливается сверху, своим весом раздвигая затёкшие ноги ещё сильнее, вжимается пахом, давая Тино прочувствовать свои размеры, на которые никогда не жаловался. Да что там, даже одним глазом он успевал ловить завистливые взгляды в общих купальнях!

Тино трясётся под ним, как аспик на жаре, захлёбывается воздухом, трепещет и колотится, как канарейка в руке. Шумно шмыгает носом, выстанывает что-то неразборчивое — и Федерико с радостью принимает это за нетерпение и возбуждение. Он дёргает завязку штанов и чувствует, как Тино безуспешно и безнадёжно пытается выползти из-под него. И только тогда Федерико прислушивается к тому, что шепчет мальчишка сквозь сдавленные вздохи.

— Не надо, — умоляет он. — Пожалуйста. Не надо. Я больше не буду. Я буду хорошим. Пожалуйста. Я буду послушным. Не надо так. Я всё сделаю…

Повязка на его глазах насквозь мокра от слез. И Федерико понимает, как ошибался, принимая оцепенение за согласие, а жертву за добровольца. Горло перехватывает брезгливое презрение к самому себе. А ещё «Светоч Италии»! Набросился на несчастного мальчишку, которого кто-то так безжалостно выставил на растерзание. Ему нравилась абсолютная и безраздельная власть, но быть бездушным инструментом чужого наказания он не желает.

Федерико поднимается, достаёт свой тёплый плащ и укутывает дрожащее тело. Садится, опираясь спиной на столб палатки и затягивает Тино на колени.

— Ну всё, всё, — приговаривает он, обнимая мальчишку и утешающе поглаживая взмокший затылок. — Больше не буду. Уже всё, ты молодец.

Он прижимается сомкнутыми губами ко лбу, будто успокаивает ребёнка после ночного кошмара, и сидит так, пока рыдания не переходят в обессиленные всхлипывания. А потом стихают и они, и Тино засыпает, гаснет, как задутая свечка. Только тогда Федерико разрезает верёвку у него на запястьях.

Остаток ночи он сидит у порога, бездумно рассматривая звезды. И просто ждёт рассвета и кудлатого сторожа, который привезёт на тележке новый ящик, на этот раз пустой. Они молча кивают друг другу, и Федерико придерживает перед ним полог палатки.

Федерико не следит, как просыпается Тино. Не смотрит, как он сворачивается клубком в ящике. Не слушает, как неразговорчивый мужик забивает гвоздями крышку. Не спрашивает, куда они отправляются и встретятся ли ещё. Не прижимает потом к носу плащ, ища в тёплом мехе следы запаха. Не жалеет, что так и не попробовал на вкус его слёзы и губы.

А через пару дней прибывает посольство из Рима. Папа окончательно рассорился с тираном Римини, и теперь повсюду рыщут его соглядатаи, ворошат грязное белье и собирают наветы и доносы. У Федерико большой список жалоб и обвинений, но он не собирается предъявлять их первому встречному умнику с крестом на пузе. Неясно, какие выгоды получат ордена, но неподалёку постоянно крутятся представители всех четверых.

Вот сейчас, например, рядом маячит францисканец. Совершенно случайно, ага. Именно там, где Федерико очень занят, испытывая новую методику допроса. Он ещё утром выбрал несговорчивого пленника, приказал завязать ему глаза, залепить воском уши, заткнуть кляпом рот, связать по рукам и ногам и подвесить на ветку, как свиную колбасу в коптильне. Не на крюк под ребро, ну что вы, мы же не варвары какие, а жители просвещённого века! Только верёвки и узлы, так чтобы жертва осталась невредима, но вращалась от малейшего дуновения ветерка. А если ветер стихнет, то всегда найдутся добрые люди, которые подтолкнут, кто рукой, а кто и камнем…

В полдень подопытный ещё держался, к вечеру был уже залит слезами, соплями и прочими внутренними жидкостями. После захода солнца Федерико собирался вынуть у него изо рта обмусоленный кляп и послушать, как много секретов выпадет из этого перекрученного ужасом мешка дерьма.

Но красотой закатных облаков очень мешает наслаждаться пронырливый францисканец. Бубнит над ухом, шелестит бумагами, отчитывает служку. Мальчишка, видимо, серьёзно провинился, потому что интонации становятся всё суровее, а угроза в голосе всё слышнее. В какой-то момент он даже дёргается прикрыть лицо от удара, но спохватывается на середине движения, заставляет себя замереть и покорно склонить голову, принимая наказание.

— Тино? — невольно окликает Федерико и тут же прикусывает язык. Кто же отзовётся на неизвестное имя. Но уж очень знакомо вжималась в плечи голова…

Францисканец всё-таки слышит негромкий возглас и тут же подбирается ближе. Пока он рассыпается в приветствиях, титулах и достижениях, Федерико мучительно пытается решить, Тино ли это, или ему показалось. Рост подходящий, возраст тоже, не заставлять же его плакать, чтобы сравнить голоса…

А францисканец тем временем показывает какие-то письма, и Федерико, даже не читая, узнаёт почерк. Что ж, вот и узнали, что за щедрый благодетель рассылает подарки. Федерико поднимает взгляд на его лицо и чувствует, как начинают полыхать от стыда уши. Карнавалы привлекательны именно анонимностью порока, но наутро бывает чертовски неловко узнавать участников.

— Давайте поговорим об процессе против Сигизмондо Малатесты, — невозмутимо предлагает францисканец, пряча понимающую ухмылку в бороде. — Согласны ли вы, лорд Урбино, чтобы я, Алессандро делла Ровере, представлял на нем ваши интересы?


End file.
